malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 7
Inland of Sialk Duiker and a sergeant of the rebels observe the aftermath of a battle between Coltaine's Malazans and the Army of the Whirlwind near the village of Bat'rol. Though they have suffered a defeat, the rebels are gaining strength and pursuing the 7th Army. A scout brings news that Kamist Reloe lives and a High Mage with a new army is joining them from the north. Duiker leaves the rebels and follows the trail left by Coltaine's Army and the refugees, southwards into the Sialk Odhan. He ponders Coltaine's options and is concerned he himself might not survive long enough to rejoin the Malazans. Duiker notices horsemen ahead, riding hard, which he guesses to be Tithan horsewarriors on their way towards Dryj Spring where he expects Coltaine to be heading as well. He notices a cloud of Capemoths behind him and shrugs off the impression that there might be a face in that cloud. Near Skullcup ] It has been six days since their escape from Skullcup. Heboric has gone to observe a mass of beetles which has risen from the floor of the basin ahead just as he, Felisin, Baudin are about to set off for another night’s travel west. Felisin is still recovering from the Bloodfly-bites. Even though the swelling has decreased, she feels it has left a sense of rot which is poisoning her soul. They circumnavigate the beetles and some time later come across a large, green monolith, made of jade, which Heboric claims to be a finger. Otataral dust from a storm pollutes the air, which makes Heboric eager to seek the cover of their tents. The three travellers keep antagonising each other. As they rise to continue their journey, Felisin notices that one of Heboric's stumps has become infected where it touched the Monolith. She wonders if Heboric is going to live much longer. When Heboric lags behind, Baudin goes looking for him and Felisin takes the opportunity to rifle through Baudin's pack where she finds many curious items, assassin’s weapon’s mostly, as well as what looks to be the talon of a large cat. Baudin returns with Heboric, who is covered in tattoos everywhere apart from the swollen stump. Annoyed by her, Baudin informs Felisin that Beneth used to laugh at her efforts on behalf of them. She refuses to believe him and declares that her dreams have told her that she will be the only one to live through their journey. The following night, by now desperately in need of water, they come across a spring only to find it fouled. Heboric seems to be dying, so Baudin, using the priest's tattoos, attempts to open the warren of Fener. This results in drawing the boar god physically into the mortal world, leaving him vulnerable. Heboric regains consciousness and is much improved. He wonders about the impact of the god's arrival on the Deck of Dragons and feels the irritation of ghost hands on the ends of his stumps for the first time in years. They continue their journey, Heboric claims he smells water and tells Felisin that when they are at the coast she will find that nothing has changed. Baudin shouts in surprise. Tesem Mappo thinks back to his tribe days when he was singled out for a task by the Nameless Ones. Icarium confesses his curiosity over Mappo's memories. They discuss Sha'ik's presumed death and the Whirlwind prophecies. Both feel that they are being manipulated. Raraku Fiddler, Crokus and Apsalar are still on the ancient road on their ever tiring horses. For the last ten hours they have been hearing sounds of inhuman fighting behind the cloud of sand to their right. Fiddler is weary from holding his crossbow at the ready. When Crokus' horse collapses, they have no option but to stop. They brace themselves for battle, realising the fight they hear is between D'ivers and Soletaken. Three Gral hunters catch up and charge towards them. One is attacked by a Soletaken in the form of a bear and the rest, including a fourth Gral hunter, previously not seen, are defeated by Apsalar in quick succession. Fiddler, who is watching Apsalar, is attacked and injured by something non-human. A D'iver called Gryllen comes upon them, but Icarium and Mappo appear and vow to protect Fiddler, Crokus and Apsalar, making Gryllen retreat. 07